


baby, we built this house on memories

by phantasm_png



Series: 5undy stories :) [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Floris | Fundy Deserves Better, Fluff, For the most part anyways, Other, i swear im just gonna write a fucking wedding fic for these two soon, teehee more 5undy time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasm_png/pseuds/phantasm_png
Summary: the plant hybrid turned back to the boxes and photos that he had been studying, bending down and blowing the dust off one of the encased frames.inside, there were two photos.the first was of a smiling woman with long, flowing hair, fox ears and a tail just like fundy’s, cradling a small bundle of cloth. there was a tuft of white-orange hair sticking out from the bunch of blankets, leading five to the conclusion that this was fundy and his mother. the person who took the photo was probably fundy’s dad, five thought to himself.he then shifted his attention to the second photo. this one showcased fundy and a blond wearing a white mask together, hands intertwined and wearing formal outfits. fundy was smiling widely in the photo, as the blond was holding up a peace sign.or, in which 5up finds out about the fwt wedding. (spoiler alert: he gets pretty agitated at the news)
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/5up, Past Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy - Relationship
Series: 5undy stories :) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110782
Comments: 20
Kudos: 419





	baby, we built this house on memories

**Author's Note:**

> cw:: hella fuckin ooc characters; bamf! 5up bc i can
> 
> anyway s fundy deserved better than dream so have 5undy because theyre perfect for each other < 3 (/rp)

“hey, fundy?” 

“what is it, five?” 

five had just moved into fundy’s home after 2 weeks organizing and packing. fundy’s house was still new to him- it wasn’t like the small, simplistic home that he’d grown up in, and so, he was just taking his time exploring his new home. currently, the plant hybrid had sequestered himself in the attic after taking his sweet time to get used to fundy’s kitchen. 

“can you come up to the attic for a second?” 

“sure, just give me a second.” 

“take your time!”

the plant hybrid turned back to the boxes and photos that he had been studying, bending down and blowing the dust off one of the encased frames.

inside, there were two photos.

the first was of a smiling woman with long, flowing hair, fox ears and a tail just like fundy’s, cradling a small bundle of cloth. there was a tuft of white-orange hair sticking out from the bunch of blankets, leading five to the conclusion that this was fundy and his mother. the person who took the photo was probably fundy’s dad, five thought to himself.

he then shifted his attention to the second photo. this one showcased fundy and a blond wearing a white mask together, hands intertwined and wearing formal outfits. fundy was smiling widely in the photo, as the blond was holding up a peace sign. 

turning over the second photo, five looked at the back for any indication of when the picture was taken, or of who the blond was. the date 9/26/XXX1 was labeled in sharpie, a small heart drawn next to it.

“hm. that’s odd, why would he hide this up here?” five wondered to himself. “they look really happy together.. was this one of fundy’s old friends who he’d had a falling out with?” plucking another photo out from a box, five noticed the same blond from the last photo, this time in a wedding dress.

on the back of this photo, the date was labeled as 12/5/XXX1, another few hearts drawn around it in sharpie. “odd,” the plant hybrid muttered to himself. “fundy? are you coming?” five called for his fiancé once again, hearing the telltale sound of rushed footsteps- fundy had probably ended up doing something again and forgotten. “yeah- sorry i took so long,” the fox hybrid panted out, head peaking out from the trapdoor. 

“it’s no problem,” five said, settling next to fundy as the fox hybrid wrapped his tail around five’s arm. “i was just wondering about all these photos up here,” 

“which ones?”

five pulled out the polaroid of the blond from its dusty cardboard box, light glinting off of the old photo. “oh.” fundy’s tone seemed to take on a sadder note, which five noticed immediately. “hey, what’s wrong? are you alright, fundip?” the nickname made the fox hybrid smile slightly as fundy curled his hand around his fiancé’s. “yeah, just.. bad memories.” “i see,” five hummed, pulling himself into a criss-crossed position. 

“if you don’t mind, could you tell me what happened? only if you’re comfortable with it, obviously,” five clarified, hand still wrapped tightly around fundy’s. 

“yeah, its just.. could you give me a second to see how i can explain this?” 

“you can have as much time as you need.”

the two sat in a comfortable silence for a bit, five giving up his exploration of the dusty boxes in favour of quietly fiddling with his fiancé’s hair. “okay, i think i.. i think i’ve wrapped my head around it by now,” fundy mumbled quietly, five continuing to braid his hair behind him. 

“basically, the guy in the photo,” 

“the one wearing the dress?” 

“yeah, uh. so, about that- he was my ex. that photo of him in a dress was the day before our wedding, my friend had taken the photo and given it to me, because _technically_ i wasn’t allowed to see the ‘bride’ before the wedding. in any case, we were supposed to get married afterwards.” ‘ _supposed to._ _what went so wrong that they had to stop the wedding?’_

“ah. what happened afterwards?” five’s words were casual, light conversation, but the intent behind them was rather straightforward.  _ ‘i’ll kill him with my own hands if he hurt you.’  _ “yeah, well, the wedding didn’t go too well. basically, his best friend kinda objected and punched me in the face; then the two of them proceeded to run off together, and i was kinda just left there standing awkwardly at the altar.” 

five grit his teeth together at this, but he managed to control himself enough to not just immediately spring up on his feet to go out on a witch hunt for whoever this unnamed john doe was. “well, you’ve got me now.” fundy smiled softly at that, leaning down slightly to give his fiancé a kiss on the cheek. “yeah, i guess i do.”

another moment of silence passed between the two as five pulled fundy’s hair into a fishtail, tying it together with a velvet ribbon. 

“by the way, what was your ex’s name?” 

“oh, uh, dream.” 

“ah, i see. who was the person he ran off with? their full name, that is.” 

“george notfound. why’d you wanna know?” 

“no reason, really. just wanted to know.”

“you’re not going to do anything drastic, are you?”

“course not, it’s all in the past anyways. i don’t bother with holding grudges.” fundy looked rather relieved at that answer. “yeah, i just.. i don’t want them to get angry at me, i suppose.” “oh don’t worry, they won’t be.”

* * *

**extra:**

“sorry, is this the house of dream wastaken and george notfound?” “uh, yeah, why d’you wanna know?” five smiled up at the bandanna wearing boy. “you were at fundy’s first wedding, yeah?” 

the male raised an eyebrow. “yeah?” “oh, that’s great news! what role did you play?” “i was the ‘bride’s’ parent.” “mhm, okay. could you tell your friends to meet me outside?” five could tell at this point that the man was growing suspicious, so he flashed a message on his phone to him. 

“fundy wanted me to tell them something.” and just like that, all the suspicion washed off his face. “oh, okay! also, we didn’t introduce ourselves to each other, so sorry about that- i’m sapnap, nice to meet ‘cha!” 

“my name’s five, nice to meet you as well, sapnap.” “yeah, i’ll go to get them now, are you okay with waiting outside or do you wanna come inside?” “i’d rather just stay out here, but thank you for the offer.” 

tapping his hands gently on the hilt of the dagger resting on his right thigh, five hummed to himself, checking fundy and his siblings’ texts every once in a while. “five, is it? you wanted to see us?” the sound of a voice cut him out of his thoughts, and he glanced up into the same ceramic mask he’d seen in the photos. “oh, yeah, i did.”

within a second, five had both of them pinned up against the wall, dagger to their throats. “look, i’m not a violent person, and i’m  _ sure _ that the both of you must be lovely people, but the problem still stands that you see, you hurt fundy.  _ you- _ ” and at this he shoots an accusatory glare at dream, “kissed another man at his wedding, and  _ you’re- _ ” this time he glares at george, “just an all around piece of shit! if you  _ ever _ , and i mean  _ ever _ come close to my fiancé again, i will rip you apart. am i understood?” 

at their quick, terrified nods, five smiles. “wonderful! oh, and might i remind you- unless you’d like for someone to get hurt, you’d better not speak of this to anybody else.” without giving either of the two a chance to reply, five had left, thin slits on both dream and george’s throats serving as a warning to the two.

[ fin. ]


End file.
